Kepala dingin
by Richikko
Summary: miku mengamuk karena seseorang mencuri sekarung penuh negi miliknya, rin dan len yang kasihan melihat rumahnya yang sudah rata dengan tanah, menyuruh miku memikirkan siapa pencurinya dengan kepala dingin/ "kepala dingin...?"/ ngomong-ngomong, selamat nyepi bagi yang merayakan ya.


**Summary**: miku mengamuk karena seseorang mencuri sekarung penuh negi miliknya, rin dan len yang kasihan melihat rumahnya yang sudah rata dengan tanah, menyuruh miku memikirkan siapa pencurinya dengan kepala dingin/ "kepala dingin...?"

**Warning**: abal, gaje, aneh, OOC, typo bertebaran, alurnya naik roket

**Genre**: humor

**Rate **:T

**Desclamair**: vocaloid punya yamaha dan crypton, tapi cerita ini punyaku.

**Kepala dingin**** by Richikko**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"HWAAA HAHAHA! OHOHOHO! AARGHH!" sorry, caps lock jebol XP

Ohya, mau tau itu suaranya siapa? Bener mau tau? Serius? Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget~? Ah, bilang dong~ teriak gini 'maau~!' kayak film kesukaan richi waktu umur lima tahun~ (miko: dulu aja bilang suka, sekarang sensinya minta ampun kalo ngeliat tuh film -_- ;richi: yee, suka-suka gue dong. Masbuloh'hah?!)

.

.

.

Ayo dong, bilang: 'maau~!'

.

.

.

Cepetaaan!

.

.

.

Kalo gitu richi gak mau lanjut loh!

.

.

.

Fine! Kalian pada gak mau bilang'ya?! kalo gitu richi-#PLAAAK

"buruan apa?! Kita juga mau eksis'nih!"

Okeh, okeeh...

Itu suaranya miku. Yang teriak pake toa nyolong di masjid sebelah terus ditimpuk sendal sama warga sampe bonyok. Untuk ngejek, miku teriak kayak gorilla, itu loh yang 'ohohohoh' itu suara gorilla'kan? Yang item, jelek, butek, idup lagi. Percis miku'kan? #dikeroyok miku FC# babak belur#

Para gorilla dateng soalnya denger suara panggilan dan terjadilah perang antara miku dan para gorilla beserta warga yang gak terima toanya dicolong. Pertarungan berlangsung dengan sangat sengit pemirsah! Tim miku berhasil unggul 1-0 sebelum warga serempak melempar beduk hingga miku tergenjet hingga penyet.

Gawang'pun lengah tanpa pengawasan dan... GOL! Kedudukan'pun seri 1-1. Para gorilla mencoba melawan tapi ah! Berhasil dihadang bung! Warga bergerak menuju gawang yang masih lengah, menendang dia dan… AW! Berhasil disundul oleh miku'bung. Pertandingan berlangsung panas, kedudukan masih tetap 1-1.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu, kok gue jadi reporter sepak bola'sih?! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, meskipun richi itu cewek #gananyak!# richi suka nonton bola'loh. Ada satu pemain yang richi suka, namanya iller (_if you know what i mean_ eve)

"author kurang diajar! Tokoh utamanya gue! Ngapain elo yang curcol?! Astajim! Gue tendang mati lo!" seru miku

Sembarangan! Lo yang gue tendang mati!

"bodo amat'dah. Yang pasti... gue sedang sedih..." ucap miku

Kenapa?

"barang berhargaku hilang... itu adalah barang yang paling penting dalam hidupku..."

Apa...?

"hiks... itu adalah... barang peninggalan orang tuaku..."

Apa? -_-

"NEGI GUE SEKARUNG HILANG! ASTAJIM! PADAHAL ITU UDAH GUE SIMPEN DAN GUE SORTIR! ITU NEGI LIMITED EDITION LAGI!"

KAMPREET! GUE KIRA APA'AN!

"HWAA! GUE KESEEEL!" dan acara mengamuk ala miku'pun terjadi. Mau tau apa pelampiasannya. Tuh, liat aja rumahnya yang udah rata sama tanah... kayak abis perang getooh. Gimana enggak? Masa miku nembakin bazooka dari luar terus masang sepuluh bom atom dirumahnya. Gimana gak ancur coba?

Kasian'deh vocaloid yang lain. Harus ngungsi, sini, richi terima dirumah richi, tapi Cuma rin sama len! ^^

"kami pulang- _WHAT THE FUCK_?!" teriak rin kaget dengan mata yang berbentuk titik. Tidak jauh disebelahnya, len, juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama

"MIKU-NEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak len frustasi sementara rin sudah memulai ritual 'rumahku~' dengan air mata yang bercucuran deras.

"ADA YANG MENCURI NEGIKU! DAN KUYAKIN DIA MASIH BERSEMBUNYI DISINI!" jawab miku sangar

"HYAAA!" teriak kaito histeris yang baru pulang bersama luka dan meiko dari supermarket untuk membeli keperluan tukang bengkel. Ya, keperluan untuk dirumah'lah!

"r-rumahnya...?" luka hanya menatapnya tidak percaya

"SAKEKU~" tangis meiko sembari mengais-ngais apapun yang bisa dikaisnya di reruntuhan bersejarah itu..

"KALIAN MENCURI NEGIKU YA?!" tuduh miku sembari menodongkan bazooka yang digunakannya untuk 'membereskan' rumah

Luka yang marah, ikut-ikutan menodongkan tunanya. "kau menuduh kami mencuri benda paling tidak berharga didunia ini'hah?!" tanya luka dengan dark aura yang memancar kemana-mana

"IYA!" teriak miku

"kau-" aura luka bertambah besar sebelum len dengan sengaja memotong ucapannya, dan auranya, hilang entah kemana. Yaah...

"AH! Sepertinya miku-nee harus memikirkan kembali tentang negi itu dengan kepala dingin!" ucap len cepat

"benar! Hiks.. kita bisa menemukan pencurinya jika berpikir lebih jernih dengan kepala yang dingin!" tambah rin, meskipun masih menangisi nasib rumahnya.

"kepala dingin...?" tanya miku

"bagaimana ini?" tanya kaito yang sedang rapat bersama seluruh keluarga vocaloid kecuali miku –yang katanya sedang berpikir dengan kepala dingin di (bekas) kamar miliknya

Sayangnya kalau sudah hancur ya hancur'lah. Saat orang lain rapat dengan keadaan tenang nan damai, mereka harus merasakan penyiksaan pada tempat duduk mereka. Luka yang entah bagaimana bisa mendapatkan runtuhan tembok yang berbentuk seperti kursi raja duduk dengan anggunnya. Melipat tangan didepan dada, tak lupa kakinya juga dilipat (?)

Sementara meiko yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk berubah menjadi expert mode dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menendang batu-batu disekelilingnya dan berakhir dengan mendapatkan batu yang cocok untuk menjadi tempat duduk, meski tidak sebagus millik luka.

Rin dan len lebih memilih duduk bersila bersebelahan karena tembok dan batu yang tidak memadai bagi keduanya. Bilang aja, gak kuat mindahin.

Sementara kaito…

Duduk dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal ia tengah menduduki sebuah batu besar yang jika dilihat sekilas sangat bagus, tetapi memiliki ketajaman diluar batas, kurasa batu itu bisa membelah angin. Batu yang tajamnya menyamai gigi seorang karakter dari anime bebas itu nampaknya tidak berpengaruh bagi kaito. Awesome sekali makhluk satu itu…

"terpaksa... kita pindah rumah," jawab meiko dengan helaan nafas berat

"padahal, aku menanam pohon jeruk itu sudah bertahun-tahun," ucap rin meratapi pohon jeruk manis yang sudah ditanamnya sebelum ia dilahirkan di dunia ini #ditamvar# enggak ding, maksudnya sudah lama, lebih dari satu tahun'lah pokoknya. Sekarang, pohon itu sudah hangus dan menyisakan ranting-ranting hitam layaknya areng –atau emang udah jadi areng? Di halaman belakang (bekas) rumah mereka.

"aku juga rin," sahut len, diikuti helaan nafas. Sama seperti rin, pohon pisang milik len juga telah hangus terbakar, bahkan tak menyisakan setitik abu-pun dari pohonnya, bersyukur moyet-monyet peliharaan len berhasil menyelamatkan buah pisangnya, meski monyet itu harus dibawa ke dokter hewan karena mereka telah terbakar hingga gos-hong. Poor bojog (monyet)…

eh, tapi ada untungnya loh, pohonnya len kebakar'kan?. (miko: apa?) pisang bakar, #digampar#

"kolam tunaku bagaimana? Tunanya sampe hancur berkeping-keping begitu," luka ikut meratapi nasib ikan tunanya yang hancur layaknya pesawat mala*sia waktu itu. Tetapi, entah bagaimana kolamnya masih sehat walafiat, bahkan masih bersinar hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'cling' 'cling' 'cling' dengan gajenya.

"itu masih mending! Sakeku bahkan sudah tidak ada di muka bumi ini lagi! Mereka sudah mati dan sekarang sudah menjadi hantu, kuharap mereka menghantui miku!" meiko menjerit, menyisirkan tangannya diantara helaian kecoklatan miliknya. Mungkin ngasi tau kalo dia frustasi? Atau hanya sekedar alibi untuk menutupi kepalanya yang gatal? Entahlah… hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau…

"MINNAAA!" teriak miku membuat acara protes antara anggota vocaloid terhenti. Semuapun sontak menoleh ke arah suara dan cengok massal'pun dimulai.

Mau tau kenapa? Ih, bilang mau lagi'dong~ #nyolek-nyolek dagu#ditendang#

Oke, oke, karena saya anak baek #uweek# saya kasi tau.

Dengan slow motion yang kelewat over dosis, kaito menoleh ke sumber suara, lebih tepatnya ke belakang. Dengan gerakan lambat yang bahkan lebih lambat dari bintang laut, kaito menghentikan aksi meiko, luka, rin dan len yang awalnya ingin menoleh ke sumber suara hanya untuk menoleh dengan wajah aneh kearah kaito.

Karena slow motion'nya sudah tidak dapat dikonfirmasi, luka segera menendangnya hingga ia yang awalnya slow motion menjadi fast motion dan langsung terbengong dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Oke, mari kita lihat…

Miku dateng dengan es batu yang gedenya cetar membahana nancep di kepalanya, lalu di'ikat menggunakan tali yang setia menggantung di kepalanya. Itu tuh, yang warnanya ijo tosca, yang buat jaga-jaga kalo mau bunuh diri #dilempar negi#

"pfft... WUAHAHAHA!" tawa kaito'pun meledak tetapi tidak lama karena setelahnya miku segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan tulang ikan tunanya luka hingga tersedak dan ko'id seketika.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya rin masih cengo

"kalian menyuruhku memikirkannya dengan kepala dingin, jadi aku sedang mendinginkan kepalaku," ujar miku

Semua orang'pun berfacepalm ria. Entah bagaimana, orang sebodoh dia berhasil menduduki posisi pertama di vocaloid. Nyogok paling'tuh!

"miku-nee, mendinginkan kepala, maksudku dalam makna konotasi bukan denotasi" ujar len menggantikan rin yang sudah pundung di pojokan.

"..." miku hanya bisa melongo karena yang diucapkan len belum bisa diproses oleh otaknya yang sudah karatan "konotasi?! Denotasi?! Apa itu?! aku belum belajar pelajaran sma!" teriak miku

"he? Kukira itu pelajaran sd..." guman kaito

"Au ah! Pokoknya sekarang kita harus memikirkan pencurinya! Ayo ayo!" dan miku'pun segera berpikir dengan sangat keras hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat bersamaan dengan es yang mencair bagai air mancur dikepalanya.

"setidaknya kepalanya dingin..." guman luka yang disambut anggukan serempak dari vocaloid yang lain

End?

* * *

Aku berharap bisa dipenggal dengan guiloutinne seperti allen di aku no meshitsukai! Aku... aku... aku rasanya pengen bunuh diri! Sebeel!

Yaha, lanjutan dari kegalauan'ku… #garukgaruktanah# hiks! HUA! Aku sedih! Aku sedih! Aku gundah! Aku gulana! Aku galau! Aku morena! Aku-HOEK! Maaf, tersedak angin.

Sigh… sudahlah… #lanjutingarukgaruktanah#

ngomong-ngomong, selamat nyepi bagi yang merayakan.

Btw, review please...


End file.
